


She’s my SISTER

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [50]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Assumptions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nico is a good brother, Siblings, death sibling, hazel and Nico are precious, people think they’re dating, they are the cutest sibling duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Mortals think that Nico and Hazel are dating all the time.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	She’s my SISTER

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost two am and I am so tired and I hate this fic. It’s very bad and idk what I’m doing. Not going to reread this over before posing and this is not what I wanted to be for the 50th fic for this book. I wanted to be something special but whatever. Enjoy.

“Hazel, I swear that you’ll like this place this time,” Nico promised, spreading his freehand out. Hazel held onto his other hand, swinging it gently as they walked down the streets of New York.

“You shouldn’t swear Nico,” she grinned over at her brother like a child. 

“You know what I mean,” Nico huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I think that you don’t  _ need  _ to take me out for lunch  _ every  _ Saturday. I know you were busy today,” Hazel pursed her lips.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss spending time with you,” Nico managed a small smile, “besides, we can let Will wonder where I ran off to.”

“You didn’t  _ tell him _ ?” Hazel gasped, “you hope you’re lucky enough for him not to get the camp into a frenzy again.”

“It’ll be fine, no one will notice. Except for maybe the several people that I was supposed to help sword fighting, but it’s fine. I would rather continue our tradition,” Hazel frowned at him. Nico only smiled awkwardly.

“Nico!”

“Shh, enjoy this lovely afternoon,” Nico gestured around them. Distracting the conversation.

Hazel sighed and squeezed Nico’s hand.

“I think that your boyfriend is rubbing off on you,” Hazel insisted, “you normally aren’t one for sweet outings.”

“Don’t worry so much about the details, it’s good to get away from camp occasionally.”

“Hm.”

Hazel walked close to Nico, watching other people as they passed. Some people cast raised eyebrows of curiosity in their direction but no one outright said anything.

That is until they got to the restaurant they started to get into trouble.

Nico and Hazel sat outside on the patio since the weather was nice. (And Nico needed some sun according to Hazel).

“I think that next week instead of you skipping all your duties to try and get out of work, we can have a picnic at camp. And then when I go back to Camp Jupiter you will be allowed to come visit.” Nico unclipped his sword from his belt and leaned it up against the table. What the mortals saw, she had no idea. Maybe a skateboard?

“Why wouldn't I be allowed to visit?” Nico took a small sip of his water, raising one eyebrow at Hazel.

“You know exactly why, you have to build up a good reputation for being responsible, then you can get away with things,” Hazel waved her hand dismissively.

“No one can stop me.”

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

“Okay maybe Will can stop me, but that’s because of his stupid light thing,” Nico grumbled.

Hazel chuckled and when the waitress came back they ordered their food. 

The waitress was an older woman with long gray hair tied up in a bun. She gave them an odd look before walking away. 

“This is why I need Will to make sure you don’t do stupid things,” Hazel smiles, the corners of her eyes twinkling.

Nico rolled his eyes and grumbled “shut up.”

The rest of their meal went smoothly, the waitress brought their food and then soon she started to come with the check.

“Oh I can take that,” Hazel offered, when the waitress went to give Nico the check.

“Honey, it’s a man's job to pay for his date, he can do it,” she pressed, glaring accusingly at Nico.

“With all due respect,” Hazel started, “we are not on a date ma’am, this is my brother. And I would kindly like the check so I can pay for our meal.”

“I thought it was my turn to pay,” Nico whispered under his breath, Hazel shook her head at him.

“You don’t need to lie to me to cover it up, there is no way you two can be siblings,” the waitress plopped the check down in front of Nico.

“Despite the obvious lack of due respect ma’am,” Nico grabbed the check and glared up at the waitress, “our parental or familiar relations are in no means your business in any way shape or form.”

Thankfully, at least Nico’s glare had an affect on other people (excluding his annoying boyfriend and lovely sister). The waitress huffed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and stormed away.

“Oh you’re so ferocious,” Hazel snatched the check from his hands before he could even look at the price, “it’s still my turn to pay.”

“The nerve of some people,” Nico grumbled, glaring down at the table.

“It’s no big deal,” Hazel laughed and placed the check on the edge of the table after putting in the correct amount of cash.

“We should head back to camp,” Nico stood up and stretched his shoulders, he grabbed his Stygian iron sword and clipped it back to his belt.

“Right,” Hazel clasped her hands in front of herself, giving Nico a small peck on the cheek, “thank you for taking me out Nico.”

“Even though you paid?”

“It was to prove a point,” Hazel shrugged. Nodding behind here where the waitress was staring at them quite creepily with a mixed expression of anger, disgust and horror.

“You’re not as innocent as everyone makes you out to be,” Nico laughed.

“You aren’t all the ray of sunshine Will makes you out to be,” Hazel knocked her shoulder against Nico’s.

“Will doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time.”

“I don’t think that you know why you’re talking about half the time.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do still kinda be hating it. Nico and Hazel are so precious though and I’m pretty sure they’re OOC. People have actually thought m brother and sister were dating before. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading I’m going to bed.


End file.
